


Carry On

by morbiditty



Series: Winrider [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fix-It, Multiple Crossovers, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Spoilers for Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Supernatural Season 15, Supernatural Season 15 Fix-it, WIP, arrowverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbiditty/pseuds/morbiditty
Summary: Dean and Sam meet Lucifer. After he calls Constantine the Winchesters end up joining the team on the Waverider (Legends of Tomorrow). Part 1 of a series exploring my version of what happens after Season 15, Episode 19 "Inherit the Earth". The adventure is only just starting for the Winchesters after they've defeated Chuck.
Series: Winrider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183607
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that tags, categories, and relationships may change.
> 
> Some context:
> 
> [This starts after "Inherit the Earth", the start of Lucifer season 1 (which is canonically sometime after Constantine, etc., visits Lucifer during Crisis on Infinite Earths), and post-season 5 of Legends of Tomorrow.](https://morbiditty.tumblr.com/post/643998044411527168/the-ending-of-supernatural-sucks-inheriting-the) You shouldn't need to have seen all these things but it would help 🙂
> 
> Was I the only one who made the connection between Chuck wiping out all the alternate universes in Supernatural and the Anti-Monitor wiping out the multiverse in the DC Arrowverse?
> 
> Also, this is the first story I'm publishing in quite awhile. It's like I'm back from the dead! I was just so upset by Supernatural ending... I've been watching it for like 15 years but I haven't published any Supernatural fanfiction before! I want to continue the spirit of the show but with ~*~time travel~*~.

Dean woke in a cold sweat, fighting the tendrils of the nightmare that had gripped him. He sat up and wiped at his sweaty face, blinking away the sting. It happened to be early morning according to the clock beside his bed, way earlier than he usually got up, but he was out of bed the next minute anyway. After a refreshing shower he dressed in a comfortable black shirt covered by a brown plaid button-up, paired with blue jeans that were well-worn but not worn out. Feeling ready for his day he headed to the kitchen.

Unsurprisingly Sam had beat him there and was currently sipping a beer at the kitchen table. His eyebrows jerked up at the sight but then he shrugged his lips, slightly nodding, before grabbing his own from the fridge. Sam only glanced away from the laptop screen for a half-hearted brief moment of greeting, obviously busy. He gave Sam a cheeky smile and held up his beer in camaraderie before popping the top and taking a sip. His brother smiled in a way that didn't reach his eyes, and it was gone as quickly as it came.

Dean sat on the other side of the table and drank his breakfast beer. Sam, intent on his task, sipped occasionally at his own beer. They were in almost matching outfits, except Sam's button-up shirt had dark green vertical stripes. Dean only fidgeted a little bit as he sat there sipping away. Still, after a few minutes of a bored Dean within his peripheral vision, Sam sighed and half-said, half-asked, "You're up early?"

The other Winchester grunted in acknowledgement. "Had a bad dream," he said, a bit cagey at first. With a little prodding Dean was soon regaling him with the details. "It felt so real. The taste of the pie, the fighting, me _dying_ , and your son—"

Sam snorted derisively and said reassuringly, "Dean, that's stupid. You wouldn't die from a fight with a vampire. That's nothing compared to what we've fought in the past few years."

Nodding a bit too vehemently, Dean couldn't agree more. "Right," he said, "but, wouldn't be the first time a hunter died to one."

Not being able to argue against that, Sam addressed another problem with his dream. "But I can't imagine having a kid." He idly moved his cursor on the laptop, no longer really paying attention to it. Dean chuckled. "I don't know," the older brother said, "you and Eileen…"

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, whatever he was doing on the laptop forgotten, placing his fist on the table lightly. He could feel his face flush. The idea didn't feel repulsive. Yet, it had been awkward since he'd brought her back from being a ghost. And then she disappeared only for Jack to bring her back? As many times as he'd died he still wasn't used to it, and he couldn't expect Eileen to be either. She had to be far from being ok with the whole back-again situation. Honestly, they both needed space, for the foreseeable future.

Dean, way too amused by the blush spreading on his little bro's face, continued with his line of thinking, "With Chuck gone maybe that's an option now." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Thoughtful, Sam lifted his beer but didn't drink quite yet. "Same could be said for you," he enthused, liking the idea more than his own imagined family. He knew Dean had tried for awhile when he'd been stuck in Hell. The way that had gone—now that he thought about it, that had to have been Chuck's fault. Like everything else that had gone wrong in their lives.

Dean waved the idea away, though. Somehow his mind turned to Amara. She had become part of Jack now, not to mention a freaking goddess, but he couldn't help it. That was a no-go. And then he couldn't help thinking of Jack, and Castiel, and how they had almost had a family of sorts together.

"Anyway," he quickly said, trying to distract from his own thoughts, "how's it going? Anything?"

Giving up on research with the way this conversation was heading, Sam closed the laptop and finally took a sip of beer.

They had been left reeling after Jack left. Somehow and who knows when, the new God had updated the bunker with a cosmic battery, from what they could figure, to run the bunker on full power. The hunters were already on missions like nothing had changed in the last weeks. Sam stayed behind to study the "telescope" to see if there was anything left—all those universes Chuck had blipped out of existence haunted the mind, after all. Something had to be left, or they had to know if there was nothing left after all.

"Nada," he answered, buying time to find the right words. "Except for one little speck of light. It's hard to tell, though. I'm still learning the controls so maybe there's a way to zoom in."

Dean chewed thoughtfully on his inner lip as he took in this information. "So just like that, nothing? Jack didn't bring them back?"

Sam shook his head, just as surprised as Dean. "I don't know. It's not like we know what to look for. It was already defunct when it got power."

"De-funked," Dean repeated jokingly. "Heh."

Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother, saying, "You know what I mean."

Dean finished off his bottle followed by a satisfied smack of his lips. "Well, you can keep trying if you want. Me, I'm gonna make a run for a real breakfast." Which meant a breakfast burger or three from the local fast food joint.

Sam made a face. " _Really_?" To his point they had just defeated _God_ , lost Castiel, pretty much lost Jack who was in Heaven—even if he felt like he was always near—and… Dean wanted to eat? Then again, why was he surprised?

"Can't hunt on an empty stomach!" Dean reminded him as he got up, stretching the sleepiness out of his legs, before heading to the trash and chucking the bottle in.

"The recycling bin is _right there_ ," Sam admonished, but Dean was already leaving with a wave.

As he almost was out of earshot out of the doorway, Dean called back, "I'll get you a salad!"

Sam couldn't help a bit of a laugh as he opened up the laptop again. As a habit he'd been searching the news for any possible hunts that the bunker hadn't picked up on, but he really had no intention of going when he'd done it. What else could he do, though? The bunker was so… quiet.

* * *

Later that day they were cleaning their guns in the main room, surrounded by books and ignoring the initials carved into the thick wood of the table not far from where they sat, when a strange noise caught their attention. When they turned to look there stood Amara in a long, flowing, black dress. She radiated an aura of peacefulness and, somehow, love.

As they caught sight of her and gaped for a long second, she called softly, "Dean," and after a significant pause, "Sam."

"Amara!" they exclaimed at the same time, every bit like the close-knit brothers they were. Shifting uncomfortably, Dean asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were…" He wasn't sure what to label it, so he waved at her ambiguously.

"Is Jack…?" Sam asked, not giving her time to answer the first question.

She smiled patiently at them both. "I stepped away from Him to come see you," she explained, and yet didn't explain a thing. It was too difficult for humans to understand so she didn't try. "He wants to be 'hands-off' but there's one last thing we want to do. _I_ want to be the one to do it."

The men stood and approached her, keeping beyond an arm's distance which was close enough. Her proximity was powerful, more powerful than they had noticed in their dealings with her before. They made noncommittal noises, waiting for her to continue. Yet, she took a moment to look meaningfully at them. It was like staring into the sun to look back, yet they did. Her gaze held no malice. It was just a soft appraisal like she wanted to remember exactly what they were like at this moment.

She opened her mouth to speak but paused, and they leaned in subtly in anticipation. Worry began to grow on their faces. So she pushed forward. "There are two of each of you in this world, now. And, with everything you've done for this world, for all the realms of this world—Heaven, Hell—you deserve a reward. You deserve to rest." She raised her hands slowly, reluctantly, but with purpose. Fear widened their eyes but they didn't dare to interrupt her. "A world of peace. There is such a place, untouched by my brother." She meant every word sincerely and they could tell.

For some reason, tears built in their eyes, and they watched through glossy vision as the colors around them began to darken. The whole room was becoming more and more black, like someone changing the brightness on a television, until blacks were inky nothingness and the bright lights of the bunker were gray.

She continued with a slight quiver to her voice, "It's a universe where He exists in another form. There was never any Chuck, or Dean, or Sam. You both can be happy there, together. This is your retirement."

They erupted in protests, and no small bit of panic, as the world around them seemed to fade. The last they heard despite their yelling was, "Goodbye."

* * *

It was like blinking one's eyes while watching something go by. One moment there, the next moment over there. They opened their eyes and they were standing in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere on the way to somewhere, a field with a road running through it and a wall of trees in the distance. The road was solid beneath their feet, the air warm and smelling of pine and wildflowers. Birds tweeted in the trees all around, unconcerned that two beings had appeared out of thin air nearby.

The two brothers scanned the area around them in a panic, spinning in jerks and starts, way beyond startled. Getting startled is someone jumping out and yelling 'surprise!'. This was like being punched in the back of the head. Except they weren't in any pain. Dean felt at his body just to check, like he expected his clothes to be gone. They still wore what they had been wearing at the bunker. Nothing about them had changed, except for their location.

"Dean," Sam asked, "where are we?"

"Damn, Sammy," he replied. "I thought it was the end of shit like this when we defeated Chuck!"

Sam grabbed his shoulder, ignoring the weird look Dean gave him, and reassured himself that his brother was there and he was alright. Hesitating, and then bravely keeping stress out of his voice, he said, "We're ok. We just need to find a town." He let Dean go in order to smooth his hand over his own mouth in anxiety.

Of course Sam was the first one to realize what they had to do. Neither of them had their phones on them; they were still laying on the table where they'd been. So the first order of business was to find a phone and call the other hunters, someone, and find out where they'd been put.

As they walked in hopes of seeing some kind of sign of people, they chatted about what they thought had just happened and what Amara meant by "retired". Hunters didn't _retire_. Hell, even death didn't seem like an option to them anymore. This was all very bizarre. But, they would have to be puzzled for awhile yet.

They hitchhiked to a nearby town where they called everyone they could think of thanks to a kind cashier, but every number rang a phone belonging to someone they didn't know. However, a roadmap in a gas station looked completely normal and had all the usual landmarks. _A world of peace_ , Amara had said. It was becoming more and more clear that they were in an alternate universe, _untouched by 'my brother'_.

The realization came suddenly and with a wordless exclamation. "The dot I saw," Sam thought out loud to Dean still desperately pouring over the map, "in the 'telescope'. Could we be…?"

Dean cursed and folded the map aggressively. He placed it haphazardly where it had been and stormed out of the building. Sam followed, nervously glancing at the other people in the place who were now staring. He gave an apologetic nod and wave and hurried after his distraught brother. When they were outside and alone, for the most part, Dean whirled on Sam. "We're in an alternate universe? How? We didn't go through one of those openings Jack makes."

Sam shrugged, just as lost. "I don't know, but she said 'another world' and we're obviously on Earth. There was just one speck I could see. So we must be there."

"With no money, no car, no phones, and nobody who knows who we are!" Dean lamented, despite the fact that Sam knew that just as well.

Not only was he grieving those they had just lost in the last few days but now he had to grieve losing his home universe? Sam was struck with such a heavy feeling he found himself crouching where he was and putting his head in his hands, his hair spilling between his fingers. Dean paced, even swiping angrily at the air once, fitful with rage.

After they got tired of being stared at by passersby, they headed to a diner and got a table. The waitress left to let them decide, though they had no intention of ordering anything in their current state, and began earnestly brainstorming what they could do now.

The town they found themselves in was mid-sized, bigger than a village but smaller by far than most cities. It seemed cozy and very Americana, which likely meant there were only a handful of bars in walking distance, and not likely to have many wallets they could bluff out of money.

They were certainly in dire straits. It was increasing dawning on them that they were homeless, jobless, and weaponless in a completely new world. What else was different about it besides the people, and apparently phone numbers?

After rebuffing the waiter one too many times, she declared they had to order something or leave. At that moment Dean's stomach decided to growl. The woman gave him a look that said she thought he was either stupid or stubborn. Sam's excuse they were waiting for someone wasn't holding up, he could tell. He sighed and stroked his brow line, stressed. The smells of the food around them was becoming maddening to him, too. But weren't they above stealing food?

Sensing that perhaps she didn't quite understand the situation, the waiter offered, "Look, if you can't afford anything, I get it. I was jobless for a few months awhile back during the Great Recession. It's tough for a lot of folks right now."

She waited for an answer or some kind of sign she was right. The brothers exchanged a look. Sam being the de facto negotiator, he fixed her with the most humble expression he could make. "You're right," he kindly said, in that voice he had that just begged for empathy. "My brother and I are in kind of a rough spot right now. Is there any chance you know of anywhere we can make a couple bucks?"

The entire demeanor of Tina, as it said on her shirt, changed at this admission. She faked a put-upon expression. "Now why didn't you say so!" she jokingly chastised. "We have a policy not to give away food, but you can work for a hot meal by helping in the kitchen."

And that was how they ended up with bellies full of pancakes—and bacon in Dean's case—working for a few hours scrubbing down a kitchen in a diner. They were used to blood and guts and who knows what else but this was on a whole other level. The place probably hadn't been properly cared for in weeks, maybe longer. They left feeling more defeated than when they went in, even though their hunger was abated for now.

Luckily for them, Tina referred them to a bed and breakfast run by an elderly couple that allowed them to stay in exchange for hard labor. They were told that if paying customers came they would have to leave, though, so it wasn't a solution. Far from it. However, they did manage to get some rest, exhausted from everything that had transpired that day, and that counted for something.

* * *

Sam felt like pulling out his hair rather than sit and keep searching with no actionable results, but when they weren't working their asses off just to stay alive it was the only thing keeping him going. There had to be something, somewhere, for them to hunt. Problem was, nothing in the news suggested any kind of monster activity. Absolutely none. It was like this world was… boring, to put it one way.

It hadn't really occurred to either of them to try getting a regular job. Even if they had there would be all sorts of issues with that, like how they had no history, either at a job or a paper trail to pass a background check. Making minimum wage would barely pay for their food much less rent. After days of fruitless searches, late nights swindling people at pool, and backbreaking work that only barely helped them coast by, Sam was reaching his wit's end.

The constant ache from hunger and overworked muscles wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that he felt completely and utterly useless. It was like there was no one in this world that needed saving. There were no hungry vampires or angry demons to take out any of his frustration on.

Dean on the other hand seemed to fall into some kind of pattern like it was no big deal. It was like him to roll with the punches; yet, there was a nagging familiarity about his behavior. It was like he'd resigned himself to this. It strongly reminded Sam of when Dean had been waiting for death by the hellhounds. It was scary for Sam to see him this way, again.

Then, one day Sam saw an article that changed everything. A strange murder had happened near a nightclub in Los Angeles called Lux. He waved Dean over to come see it, trying to tamp down on the thrill of finally finding some kind of normalcy. "Look," he said, barely waiting for Dean to lean down behind him to do just that, "this guy is claiming to be Lucifer. 'Lucifer Morningstar.' And it looks like a patron of a club he owns was murdered and he was involved."

Skeptical, Dean snorted and lost interest in the picture of the handsome man posing in a garish room barely lit by neon. He still couldn't help but ask, " _Our_ Lucifer?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted, already losing steam from this discovery. "I mean, it's probably worth checking out, right? Would it really be so weird that somehow he's here, or at least there's a version of him here?" 'Here' obviously meaning this strangely familiar universe they found themselves in.

"Hell, I'll bite," Dean said, sounding as enthusiastic as he'd been since they had arrived.

Well, that was better than nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me. Let me know what you think will happen when they meet Lucifer in the next chapter!
> 
> Subscribe to the series for updates!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! [@morbiditty](https://morbiditty.tumblr.com/)  
> Get insights into the inspiration, writing process, etc. with [#winrider](https://www.tumblr.com/search/%23winrider).


End file.
